


The Trip

by Allycat91106



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s03e16 The Southern Raiders, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allycat91106/pseuds/Allycat91106
Summary: Zuko decides to take Katara on a small trip to help take her mind off of what just happened but things dont work out the way he thought they would.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Trip

Zuko’s Pov

We got back from our trip but something felt different. I started feeling something when I was near Katara. I don't know why but I have to keep it hidden for Aang's sake. I know he likes her and I can’t hurt him. I look and see Katara sitting on the dock swishing her feet in the water. Anng just left after he said he was proud of her but I know that she wasn’t happy. When we were out there I saw a new Katara. She was powerful and angry. She wasn’t the same girl I fought in the North Pole. 

I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her. I thought it might help. She was still upset from our journey and I thought she could use someone. We sat there until the sun started to set.

“Um Katara?” I said with a nervous shake in my voice. By the way she looked at me I knew she had heard it.

“Yes Zuko?” she asked. I wanted to tell her how I felt but I didn't know if it was the right time. I needed to be away from Aang. “Follow me.” I lead her to Appa. “Where are we going?” she asked curiously.

“Can you just trust me?” 

“Fine… but there are some rules.”

“No rules cant you just have fun for once?” I said with a huge grin on my face.

Katara finally hopped on Appa but I could tell she didn't trust me. We had been flying for a few minutes but being back on Appa so soon must have reminded her of the trip we had taken. Before I knew it she was sitting in the corner of Appas saddle with a few tears running down her face. 

I looked back at her and instantly moved to the back of Appas saddle to sit with her. I put my arm around her shoulders. She started crying harder and harder until it turned to sobbing. She laid her head on my lap. We just sat there for a while and let Appa fly. 

Not much later it started storming. I jumped back to the front of Appa and landed on an island. I started a campfire to help keep us warm. I carried Katara to the fire to help warm her up. It made my heart skip a beat and made my cock stiff but right now she needed me to be there for her.I had to help her anyway I could. I set her down by the fire and set up a place to sleep in case we had to wait out the storm.

By the time I sat by the fire her sobs had slowed down to just a sniffle. Katara put her head on my shoulder. My cock was hard and hot. Katara lifted her head off my shoulder and looked straight into my eyes.She quickly took her lips and planted them on mine. She put one hand and ran it through my hair. Katara put her other hand right on my throbbing dick. I took my hands and wrapped them around her waist.She started rubbing her hand up and down my cock while her other hand was running through my hair. She moaned into my mouth, breaking the kiss.

I carried her over to the spot we would have slept in and laid her down. I looked into her eyes to make sure that she was ok with it. She gave me a little nod and I started taking off her top. I struggled to get it off. As I tried to find the end of the wrap she giggled and undid the entire thing in one tug.

I laid on top of her and sucked on one of her nipples while playing with the other one with my hand. She moaned right into my ear which only made my member harder. She sat up and got out from under me. Katara wanted to take control. She put me on the ground and sat in my lap. She planted a hot, warm kiss on my lips while grinding on my cock. I moaned right into her mouth which drove her to go faster. She stopped and signaled for me to take off my shirt and pants while she did the same.

She grabbed my throbbing cock and started pumping it up and down. I groaned as she pumped my dick faster and faster. Katara took her tongue and licked the tip, then licked up and down my shaft. She started kissing my abs while still pumping up and down. I grabbed her hand to signal her to stop. “I had to slow down. I didn’t know if I could last much longer” I laughed. 

I took her and pushed her to the ground making sure not to hurt her. I kissed down her chest all the way down to her calf. I slowly worked my way up her leg, kissing her lower calf. Then her upper calf. Her lower thigh and her upper thigh. Slowly moving into her pussy licking up and down her slit.I started sucking and licking circles on and around her clit. She put her hands on the back of my head letting me know to keep going. Katara was practically screaming while pulling my hair. 

“Can I try something?” Katara questioned while sitting up. 

“What is it?” I asked

“It has to do with blood bending”

“Ok let's try it!”

“If it hurts you have to tell me!”

“OK OK!” I chuckled

Katara started bending the blood in my pulsing member. It felt more pleasant than I expected. It was a tingly sensation until she started bending the blood up and down. It was the most amazing feeling. I loved the look on her face as she was blood bending. She was so focused. “Oooh” I moaned. “Does it hurt?” She asked in a panic. “It feels amazing.” She started bending the blood faster and faster. I gripped the grass next to me in pleasure. I screamed into the night air. Her bending is so powerful. I knew it could hurt but I never knew her bending could bring so much pleasure. “STOP stop stop stop!” I screamed

“Did I hurt you!” Katara yelled

“No it felt amazing but I didn't want to cum just yet” I said with a smile on my face.

I got up, putting her back on the ground in front of me and started rubbing my member up and down her slit. I looked at her to make sure she was ready. Katara gave me a nod and I pushed it in. I realized that her hymen was already broken. “When did that happen?” I asked. “It was when you hit me into the wall in the north pole.” she grimaced, “but it's ok lets keep going.” I immediately apologised but she insisted I keep going. I stuck my cock in her pussy slowly thrusting in and out. I slowly started moving faster and faster. “Katara I don't know how much more I can take!” I said still pumping in and out of Katara. “Im about to cum!” Katara screamed. I thrusted faster into Katara. I grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her with everything I had left. With one final thrust I came with Katara. Our moans could be heard for miles. After I finish Katara bends all of it out of her and all of the sweat off of us. We lay there for a while in silence. 

We fell asleep in eachothers arms. When we woke up we got back on Appa. We cuddled in the back of Appas saddle knowing we won't be able to be together when we get back to the others. I planted a kiss on Kataras forehead. “I love you. If you don’t feel the same that's ok but I just needed you to know” I said looking into Katara's eyes. “I have always loved you and will always love you” Katara stated with a huge smile on her face.

”Best trip ever”


End file.
